Shatasha
Shatasha is an Argonian member of the Mages Guild found in Darkshade Caverns in Deshaan. Interactions What Was Lost Dialogue "What in Oblivion happened here?" :Who're you? "I'm Shatasha, a Dwemer specialist from the Mages Guild. I was supposed to meet Nervyna Selos, the proprietor of these mines, here at the entrance. Instead, all I've found is dead kwama." ::What were you meeting here for? "I was invited to survey some Dwemer ruins that Nervyna claimed she discovered within the mine. Looks like they dug up other things too, judging from these corpses. Will you help me find Nervyna? It doesn't seem safe to go alone." :::Let's find Nervyna. I'll go in first. After destroying The Engine Guardian: "I felt the magicka shockwave from here. I take it you destroyed the Engine?" :Yes. It's won't trouble the mine any longer. "Thank the Divines. I don't even want to think what might have happened if the Engine's affliction has spread outside of the caverns. Thank you for your help. We can handle it from here. Barring any more attacks from the cavern wildlife." Upon the completion of the quest: "I quiver like a leaf in the wind to think of what we'll learn from these ruins. We'll be careful, of course. It would be unfortunate to allow something like this to happen again." :Tell me about Rkugamz. "Legend has it that the Dwemer left Rkugamz centuries before they themselves vanished from Tamriel. They embarked on an exodus from the city when the Aedra supposedly cursed their masterwork, the Great Engine. If I'm correct, this explains much." ::What do you mean? "I think the Engine is the cause of what we've witnessed here. I would like to study it in detail, but we'll have to deactivate it, perhaps destroy it. We are fortunate to have avoided the miners' fate—so far. We should hurry." :This ended well for you, then? "This is the sort of find that makes careers. Soon, I'll be an expert on one of the lost Dwemer cities. I can quit spellcrafting and lecture at the local Guild hall until I retire." Conversations After Transmuted Hive Lord's death: Nervyna Selos: "Hey! A little help here!" Shatasha: "Are you all right? I was sent by the Mages Guild to help." Nervyna Selos: "I know. I'm they one who sent for you. Did me a whole lot of good." Nervyna Selos: "About time someone showed up...have we met before? Yes! You're the one who caught that rat, Tervur!" Shatasha: "You mentioned Dwemer ruins in your passage. Where might they be?" Nervyna Selos: "Further down the tunnels, beyond the door. That's where the kwama first broke through." Nervyna Selos: "Give me a minute to catch my breath." Approaching Grobull the Transmuted: Shatasha: "Amazing! Do you know what this is? This is Rkugamz!" Shatasha: "That poor Netch. It must have been wounded by the Dwemer constructs." Nervyna Selos: "Stand back. We don't know what it's capable of." Shatasha: "It's a Netch. They're the most docile—" Quotes *''Over here! They appear to be in some sort of catatonic state."'' *''"Something's wrong here…."'' *''"Why would they attack us? Don't they know we're here to help?"'' *''"Sweet Mara, look at them...someone's going to have to fight through that."'' *''"Something has altered these kwama. I've never seen anything like it. They're as aggressive as the miners…."'' *''"I'm going to stay right here. For … tactical reasons."'' *''"I have full confidence in your ability to handle this"'' *''"I think the Engine is the cause of what we've witnessed here. Legend has it that the Dwemer left Rkugamz centuries before they themselves vanished from Tamriel. They embarked on an exodus from the city when the Aedra supposedly cursed their masterwork, the Great Engine. If I'm correct, this explains much. We have to find the Engine. If we disable it, the ruins will be safe to explore."'' Appearances * Category:Online: Deshaan Characters Category:Online: Argonians Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Mages Guild Members Category:Online: Quest Givers